A combination of two physical factors makes it possible to collect dissolved oxygen from a liquid in a manner applicable to commercial production of gaseous oxygen. These two factors are the affinity of specific, inert, nonmagnetic liquids to dissolve more air, and thus oxygen, than some other liquids; and the fact that oxygen molecules are paramagnetic and can be magnetically removed from these specific liquids as gaseous oxygen. Nitrogen being practically nonparamagnetic remains as a dissolved gas in the liquid. It is then stripped by pressure reduction or heat and the liquid recovered for reuse.
The inert nonmagnetic liquid selected is one which is nonmiscible with water. This factor eliminates the necessity to dry air prior dissolving it in the liquid.
The use of medical oxygen by individuals, specially in their homes, offices, laboratories, etc., requires the availability of spare oxygen bottles, which introduces a factor of vulnerability to both storage and available supply.
The ability of an individual in need of pure oxygen to manufacture it from semi portable or portable equipment, from a closed cycle process, by the simple expedient of turning on the equipment by activating an electrical switch using household current characteristics is now possible with this invention.
The invention expands on the simple function of manufacturing paramagnetic oxygen as outlined prior to; by creating a complete cycle of operating equipment which combined together, accomplish the production of medical grade oxygen for immediate or later use, by the patient, if desired, at any place electrical energy is available to operate the equipment.
The invention utilizes the process steps of filtering air to eliminate particulates; sterilize the air to eliminate live virus; bacteria or other hazardous organisms to the buoy; adjust the temperature of the particulate free, sterilized air, dissolve the air in the absorber liquid; paramagnetically remove the gaseous oxygen from the absorber liquid; deliver the collected medical grade oxygen to the user or store it under pressure for later use; strip the absorber liquid of nitrogen gas; and return the absorber liquid to the absorber vessel.